Magia
by taniz
Summary: La magia está en todo, mas no en todos... Aunque Draco no es quien para sentarse y explicárselo a Potter con peras y manzanas.


_Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a JKR y demás implicados. Yo sólo tomo prestados sus personajes y escenarios, sin fines de lucro._

* * *

**MAGIA**

-Y entonces ¿sigues creyendo que los sangre limpia son superiores? – Sabía que estaba pisando arenas movedizas, aunque honestamente, lo razonó hasta después de hablar, ya saben… gen Potter.

Malfoy siguió bebiendo del café que sostenía entre los dedos mientras veía hacia abajo, para luego, y con parsimonia, dejarlo sobre la mesa y levantar la mirada hasta clavarla en las orbes verdes.

-Si.- respondió tajante.

Un peso helado se agolpó de su estómago. De algún modo se sentía traicionado. Seguramente no debería, pero… todo ese tiempo y él seguía con las mismas ideas. Harry sintió de pronto como si estuviera siendo amigo de un mortífago.

Inmediatamente se reprimió a sí mismo por el pensamiento. Malfoy no era… pero ¿por qué?

El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír. Casi podía escuchar la maquinaria de aquel pequeño cerebro trabajar. Quizás tanto cabello azabache le impedía un óptimo funcionamiento.

-Honestamente Potter ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que es en realidad la magia?

Él, que no podía enmascarar lo que pensaba o sentía con la facilidad que el rubio, abrió mucho los ojos. Trató a toda prisa de recordar cualquier dato que hubiera escuchado alguna vez en Hogwarts, o de la boca de Hermione, pero nada.

-Es por eso, Potter. El hecho de que no puedas entenderlo, ni tú ni los hijos de muggles, ni mucho menos los muggles.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Bebió un sorbo de café.

- Va más allá de todo lo que puedas imaginarte. Porque, a decir verdad, la magia es todo. La mente es lo más poderoso que existe y todo aquello que podamos sentir, pensar o desear, absolutamente todo, es posible hacerlo si logramos exteriorizarlo. La varita solo es el modo más sencillo en como canalizamos lo que queremos, y los hechizos nos permiten ordenarlo. Es todo. ¿Por qué crees que los niños tienen su primera chispa de magia con emociones tan fuertes? Porque por primera vez son capaces de desear o sentir algo con la energía necesaria para extrapolar lo que su mente desea. Ese es el privilegio y el peligro de la magia. Que ahora se haya sistematizado su estudio es diferente. Somos parte de un todo y ese todo está en nosotros. Y si alguien no es capaz de entender esto, no es merecedor de poder de poseer sus privilegios ni sus peligros.

-Entonces ¿Quieres decir que yo tampoco merezco tenerla?

-No, Potter. Va más a allá de simplemente saberlo. Hasta los muggles podrían saberlo. Se trata de entenderlo. Sentirlo. Hay una jerarquía para todo. Muggles, sangre sucias, sangre mestiza y luego los sangre limpia. Incluso yo puedo aceptar que los sangre sucia son superiores, al menos que los muggles. Porque entre ese linaje tan grande de pura gente sin magia, los sangre sucias son seres con una capacidad más intensa de pensamientos y sentimientos que su estirpe. Es el hecho que de nosotros los sangre limpia podemos pensar con tanta intensidad. Sentir con esa fuerza. O ¿acaso suponías que yo los creía inferiores porque sí? Vamos Potter, me conoces mejor que eso. Suelo tener fundamentos para todo lo que hago.

-Y si eso que dices es verdad ¿por qué nunca lo enseñaron en el colegio?

-Creen que no es importante. Piensan que enseñarnos a recitar hechizos de memoria nos hará grandes magos, pero la realidad es que todo gran mago sabe lo que yo acabo de decirte. Ese es parte del éxito de las familias de sangre pura. Generación tras generación han sabido transmitir esta única verdad. O quizás, es el hecho de que lo consideran peligroso. Abre infinitas posibilidades para quien lo entiende. Debes fijarte que los magos más poderosos, casi siempre son sangre limpia.

-Hermione…

-Sé, Potter, que existen excepciones. Lo supe en carne propia- la mirada de Harry viajó por escasos segundos hasta su brazo izquierdo, poniéndolo momentáneamente incómodo.

-¿Y en qué cambia las cosas que lo sepamos o no?

-No me voy a quedar aquí a explicarte los porqués de la vida, Potter. Mi café se está enfriando y eso no puedo permitirlo. Sólo te diré que la próxima vez que hagas un conjuro (por más sencillo que sea) te vas a acordar de mis palabras. Vas a sentir con espeluznante detalle como tus pensamientos viajan en forma de cosquilleo por toda tu espina dorsal, y al llegar a la punta de los dedos de tu mano derecha, se transferirá a tu varita. Y eso igual lo sentirás, porque va a temblar perceptiblemente y luego verás como todo ese proceso se materializa en forma de un rayo de color. Y luego, nunca más olvidarás porqué es importante saberlo.

-Mientras decías eso, seguramente tu café se enfrió.

Malfoy le miró con reproche y volvió a la tarea de beber; mientras Harry digería aún (con dificultad) todas las palabras dichas.

Sin ser consciente de ello, llevó la mano hasta su varita, y Draco, que sí lo notó, sonrió. Sonrisa que se quedó escondida detrás de la taza de fina porcelana.

* * *

_Un poco flojo, quizás. No mucho Drarry. No sé si continúe. No sé... _

_Tani._


End file.
